Death Beyond the Grave: Behind the Veil
by Amarisbychoice
Summary: The story of what happened to Sirus behind the veil. He wanders for eternity, only to meet someone he thought, and knew, was dead. (His sister, but I so did not say that.)
1. Default Chapter

>This is my first fanfict, so please read & review. Constructive critism please. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.

Note: Sirius does not die in this, the title will be explained in the next chapter.

Death Beyond the Grave: Behind the Veil

You are all alone. The wind is blowing lightly through the dense fog, hard enough to chill you, but light enough to barely move the dense white cloud surrounding you. Through this fog, you know you could find the end, the key. But the key is lost to you. It is nowhere to be found, gone forever, because you are dead. In this world, everything is gone, and only the spirits of those who have something to hold on to remain, dying, living, dying. In this wasteland, you are one of the few who still have a purpose, and so your death must be drawn out because it is not your time. Not your time. Doomed to search endlessly for that which you cannot achieve.

"Who are you?" Sirius cried out, panicking. He was fighting, and then, this. This fog, this _dead_ place. This voice, which was speaking from a source he could not identify.

"Harry..." the word escaped from his lips.

"Yes, Harry." the voice replied. "Your beloved godson. But you really don't love him, do you? Because if you did, you would be living a lie. That's not who you are. That's not who you were born to be."

"I _wanted_ to leave!" he cried out. He ranted at the voice, telling it they killed innocents. His _father_ killed innocents. The voice did not reply; it left him alone. The wasteland and him. Sirius and the wasteland. Nothing was alive, not even him. He felt like he was trapped in Azkaban again. Soulless, and impenetrable. He wandered for what seemed like days, never dying never living. The voice did not reply, though he begged to know where he was, where Harry was, _when_ he was. Time passed endlessly, and still, the silence lay too thickly to breathe.

Some time later, hours, days, seconds, he didn't know, Sirius woke up. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but panic was crowding his mind. He stood up quickly. Was it his ever-active imagination, or did he hear footsteps? He stumbled forward, and then stopped short. He dared to think, but no, no one else could be here. There it was again! The curtain of fog lifted just long enough for him to see a shadow.

"Wait!" he cried to the fleeing figure. Yet, she ran on. He followed, for in all his time here, in this eternal prison, he had not seen life. He had come across dead trees, brown, dead land, and nothing more. He wanted to stop, for he felt very weary, a deep down weariness that settled into his very bones, turning them into dust, yet he could not stop. He tried to leave, but something, _something _pulled him forward. And then he heard it. "Sirius…" the voice called for him, it was not the voice that had taunted him, but one he knew, somehow he knew it. Then, he realized he didn't just know the voice, it knew him. He gasped, for suddenly he knew who it was. He knew who was calling him. He looked up, and looked for the first time in 15 years into the face of his sister.


	2. Adrianna Black

>This chapter picks up from the last one. I dedicate this chapter in thanks to Porcelain Prayer, who was the first to review. I >would also like to thank Annie, or silverspecter, because she showed me this site in this first place. Have fun reading, please, >please review! Whoever reviews, I shall dedicate the next chapter to!

Chapter Two: Adrianna Black

"Adriana…" he couldn't even finish the sentence if he had had more to say. This couldn't be right! She was dead. He'd known this since he was 10, she'd been dead for 15 years! Had she been here? Had he'd died and gone to hell? He probably deserved it, but this was way more than even Satan could plan. For the reader, I should explain the story behind Sirius' sister, Adriana. For this, I must go back to the beginning, back when our beloved Sirius still lived with his parents. He was turning 11 soon, and was already excited over his Hogwarts letter. We now turn back to his sister's birth.

May 26, at #12 Grimauld Place

"Quickly!" his father shouted. Sirius tagged along, following the midwife. He and his father waited outside anxiously. The midwife entered the birthing room, forbidden to men, and shut the door. As the door clicked shut, the wait began. Sirius soon grew bored. This birth was taking longer than he could stay still for. He read some of his book, _Dark Signs of the Dark Lord_, played with a magical top, and counted dots on the ceiling. With each additional minute, his father grew more and more worried. One of the women inside slipped out, telling his father how difficult the birth was. Knowing his father was prone to sudden spurts of rage, Sirius left. Sometime later, he heard a scream from upstairs. He charged up the stairs, and waited with baited breath. Then, the door opened. The midwife came out, looking exhausted. "Your daughter." She placed the infant into his father's arms. His father looked at the sleeping infant with approval. She must be perfect, because any kind of defect was not tolerated. Death Eaters believed in pure blood and perfection. Sirius' cousin was once disposed of because he was born a runt. Sirius, of course, was never told this, because children did not always understand the need to eliminate the weaker from their ranks. Suddenly, Sirius's father gave a gasp. His child had opened her eyes. But that was not why he gasped. Nine months in vain. She was born blind, and for this, she was killed.

Back to the Present

Sirius could not help but let a tear slip. This was so odd, he had never known her, but he had always been tortured by the thought of his innocent sister dying through no fault of her own. He took a step towards her, and muttered her name again. She stepped back, clearly afraid of him. "No!" she cried. "I will not fall again!" He felt as if his very heart was being wrenched right out of his chest. "Adriana, please! Talk to me!" Her dark eyes seemed clear of the obstruction to see, and they flashed angrily. "Talk to you? At my birth I was thrown behind a veil. Not onto a stone floor, for that would have been comforting. But into this! They tried to kill me! I could even be dead! I do not know what life is. I know nothing but death! I have watched you Sirius, for the dead have their ways. And now, perhaps, you will learn, for I think you are joining us, Sirius Black. There is no way out. Only the living hold the key, and they do not know it. No, for if they knew, I'd have been brought expressly to die again. Here, I found the way to watch, though I am blind. I was given sight, the sight of the dead. And now," she smiled, "You wish me to talk. To tell you I missed one of the family who murdered me and never looked back. I was never put on the family tree, never thought about again." She began to cry, though she tried hard not too. "Adriana!" he cried out again. "I had nothing to do with it. I swear. I never agreed, did I? I left them! You saw! And I always felt guilty! Why do you do this? Why do you confuse me?" She turned and fled on swift feet, and broke Sirius' heart. He had found his sister, only to lose her again. He felt as if the life he had gained so suddenly had been knocked from him, like a bat to a ball. He fell to the ground, and lacked the strength to move. Everything was lost to him. She had said it herself, the key could only be found by the living, and he knew they would never find it. The cruel hand of death had ripped the only two people he loved from him. He felt his life force seeping away, for this blow was the shot, the final stroke to his Death beyond the grave.


End file.
